Dark Magic
by Kitten2007
Summary: Orko meets a stranger in the Evergreen Forest. He offers to help the little magician get better at magic. Will Orko and his friends be able to see the dark intentions that his mentor has in store for him before it's too late?


**_Been wanting to write another, much longer Masters of the Universe fanfic for years, now I'm giving it a shot._**

**_Since my favorite little trollan doesn't usually get nearly enough time in the spotlight like in the classics, I wanted to try and see how well I do for the 200X one._**

**_It's a bit short at first, but more will be added sooner or later._**

* * *

><p>A red, floating figure whizzed past the leaves and brushes, not pausing for one second.<p>

Once it was sure that he was out of sight of the Palace, the figure slowed down, revealing to be none other than the court jester Orko.

The magician let out a sigh before floating deeper into the Evergreen Forest. While the Royal Palace had been his home all these years on Eternia, he didn't want to go back to just yet.

Especially after his recent magical mishap...

* * *

><p><em>"Orko! Can't - can't you see I'm busy?!" Orko had been floating over Man-At-Arms shoulder as the human had been working on modifying one of his inventions, becoming frustrated with the distraction over the difficult work he was doing.<em>

_The technology of Eternia really fascinated the young trollan, as it was something rare back on his home planet where magic was the key to just about everything._

_"Yeah, and it looks like you need help," Orko held his hands up, glowing as he prepared a spell, "I know just the spell to help."_

_"No, DON'T-!"_

_**KA**-**BOOM**!_

_The lab shook after the explosion from the now damaged device. __Once the smoke cleared, Duncan glared at the little wizard, teeth gritted in frustration._

_"I-I'm sorry, I was only trying to-"_

_"Right now, the only magic trick I want to see is **you **disappearing!"_

_Orko stopped then and there, staring at Man-At-Arms with wide eyes. Once the older man was sure he made his point clear, he returned to his project, seeing what he could salvage._

_After several moments of silence, holding back some tears, the trollan exited the lab as quickly as possible._

* * *

><p>Why did his magic always have to get away from him? Especially when he was just trying to help?<p>

Orko immediately halted when he heard a twig snap. It sounded close. Looking around, the trollan called out, "H-hello?"

Seeing that there was nothing, he turned around to continue his time in the forest until he heard a voice behind him.

"How strange it is..." The jester turned around to find a dark green hooded figure behind him, as though he had just appeared out of thin air, "To find a trollan here on this planet..."

Orko yelped as he quickly backed away, right into a tree, not knowing whether this stranger was a threat or not.

"No need to be afraid young one. I apologize for startling you..." The hooded man gestured at himself, "I am Azrog, traveler of dimensions and master of magic at your service, young one," The figured bowed respectively to the young trollan

"I've been to many worlds, yours included... I happen to be fascinated by your kind... They are quite... Unique and greatly gifted with magic compared to many other races I have come across..."

Orko looked at Azrog with a surprised expression hidden under his shadowed face. "R-really?" 0The other magician nodded.

Upon hearing this, the young wizard relaxed and floated away from the tree, but close enough in case he needed to protect himself from the stranger.

"W-wow... I wonder why uncle Montork never told me about you..." Montork had always talked to his nephew about many current and past magic users in Trolla's history during his lessons when he was learning magic back on Trolla. How was it that he never mentioned Azrog once?

"Did you say... _Montork_...?" Azrog asked slowly, receiving a quick, enthusiastic nod from the trollan.

"Yup, he's my uncle AND the headmaster at the Academy of Magic on Trolla," Orko proudly stated, "He's taught me just about every trick I know! It's how I became known as Orko the Great back home..."

The magician's shoulders then slumped as he sighed unhappily, looking down at the forest floor, "But my magic hasn't been the same... Not since I came to Eternia..."

He looked at his hands sadly, remembering all the chaos and damage they caused with failed spells. "They _should_ be working, but my spells always keep goofing up..."

Orko turned around and faced the direction of the Palace, "It always causes problems for me and my friends... It's wild, unpredictable, and, and _useless_!"

The trollan then felt something pat his shoulder. "There, there young one..."

He turned to face Azrog, who had placed a hand on his shoulder, "True, you magic is unpredictable and wild. But useless? No, no. It is simply just powerful..."

The dimension traveler spread an arm out, explaining, "Your magic's wild behavior may be because there is nothing harnessing it, to keep it in control..."

Orko felt a bit better by the fellow magicians words. Why couldn't it be easier like this with Man-at-Arms? Or anyone else at the Palace for that matter?

The younger wizard wrung his hands nervously, not knowing what to say to someone who understood. "... W-well... My... My magic was working... Before I lost my wand..."

That was true. Ever since the trollan had lost his wand when he rescued Prince Adam from the swamp hoppers years ago, his magic hasn't been the same since. And since then, only chaos ensued at many attempts.

Azrog tilted his head, appearing to be deep in thought. "Perhaps you require a new wand to maintain your control, to help keep your power focused. As a matter of fact..."

As he slipped his hand into his opposite sleeve, he pulled out a peculiar silver wand with a crystal like ball at the top. "I happen to have one with me..."

Orko's eyes widened, as he stared at the beautifully crafted tool. "Y-your giving me a wand?"

Azrog nodded. "On one condition; you agree to be my apprentice. I've always wanted to help an incredible race such as yours, Orko."

It almost seemed too good to be true. There was a chance for his magic to not only be stabilized, but to be improved as well. He could be more useful to his friends now!

The young wizard felt buzzed with excitment as he flew over to Azrog. "It's a deal!"

He then turned towards the palace. "Lemme just go back and-"

"Why? There are plenty of books in my possession that I have for you to study back at my camp, along with the needed rations for long days. What need do you have to go back to the palace?"

Orko paused for a moment, before turning to look at his new mentor. He did have a point; what need was there to go back to the palace right now?

"I..." His voice sounded a bit cracked, trying to find the right words.

_Right now, the only magic trick I want to see is **you** disappearing!_

The trollan's heart ached at the memory of those words, ears falling back in pain. "... I-I guess your right..."

Everything he could possibly need, Azrog could provide. Besides, there was no need to return now, where his presence would only serve as a reminder of his mistakes.

As Orko floated off with Azrog to the older wizard's camp, he failed to notice a dark gleam in his eyes.

This was turning out to be easier than he thought.


End file.
